


【SSHP】Intouchable

by cinnamizo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamizo/pseuds/cinnamizo
Summary: 西弗勒斯•斯内普想要写一封信。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	【SSHP】Intouchable

**Author's Note:**

> *intouchable：触不可及的；  
> *发生在斯内普用守护神指引哈利拿到宝剑后回到霍格沃茨的当夜。

**

**波特：**

**去死吧。**

**SS**

**

“……这什么，来自反派的诅咒吗。”

手中的羽毛笔还未放下，西弗勒斯就自嘲地冷笑，伴随着一声咒语，羊皮纸在燃起的火焰中化成灰烬。

“你在烧什么？”肖像里的菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯好奇地问。

西弗勒斯慢吞吞开口，与其说是回答倒更像是自言自语：“……一个愚蠢透顶、丧失理智的冲动—— **我居然想给那男孩写一封信。”**

**

邓布利多非常可恨的一点——他总是不容置疑地发出指令，但如何完成这些指令又留给棋子们独立思考；这可恶的老头在干预他人命运时如此坚定（“为了更伟大的利益。”），却又最大程度上留给个体有限的选择权利。

比如，西弗勒斯需要在必要关头告诉波特： **你必须得死** ；可怎样见面，如何告知，用什么方式让别人相信杀死他们可亲老校长的凶手其实是个间谍，以及……怎么才能若无其事地向一个刚刚成年的男孩宣布他的死期——这些都是邓布利多留给他的烂摊子。

西弗勒斯皱眉盯着崭新的羊皮纸：“但是信件绝对不是最佳方式——我究竟在干什么。”

“也许是因为你几小时前才见过波特，”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯插嘴，“校长，恕我直言，你指引他找到宝剑的方式很可能会暴露自己。”

西弗勒斯瞥了一眼画像，余光注意到另一个画框内的老人的背影——邓布利多似乎格外安静。

“我心中有数，“他简短地回应，” **他们** 永远不可能知道我的守护神。“

“可你现在想给波特写一封信。”

西弗勒斯恼怒地望向和自己相同学院的聒噪老人，菲尼亚斯悻悻地闭上嘴，假装无事发生低头玩起了手指。

这位前前任校长至少说对了一点：写信的冲动绝对和他今夜的经历脱不开关系。几小时太短暂，还不足以让那些画面与体感趋于模糊——深夜的迪安森林，寒冷的空气，银色牝鹿如水的光芒，男孩下颚泛起的胡茬和瘦削的两颊如此陌生；冰面，散落的衣物，波特动作间呼出的水雾——

**打住。** 西弗勒斯呵斥自己。 **他不想再重温一遍了。**

想要写些什么的冲动依然强烈；刚刚的三行简讯太像挑衅，也许他需要润色一下辞令——

**

**哈利·波特：**

**你的身上有黑魔王的灵魂碎片，所以我不得不遗憾地告知你：为了胜利你需要主动赴死。**

**P.S.** **至于** **你对我的所有指控，都只能证明你仍然是个智力平庸、拒绝思考因此永远摸不到真相的小鬼。**

**西弗勒斯·斯内普**

**

“P.S.太长，太没有说服力，太像是为自己辩白——那傻男孩若是能凭几行字相信这一切，大概就和莫丽·韦斯莱邀请我去她家吃晚饭一样荒诞，”西弗勒斯低声自语，烦躁地再次将笔下的信纸付之一炬，“仿佛造成她儿子意外的食死徒不是我。”

“如果你真的很想写，”菲尼亚斯似乎看不下去了，“我建议不如从你最真实的想法开始写起。”

“……我可没有兴趣展露自己的内心世界；波特只需要知道必要的信息。”

老人不置可否地耸耸肩：“然后这件书房里的羊皮纸会被你烧个干净。先别管那么多——大不了不合适再烧掉呗。”

西弗勒斯有些犹豫，但出于某种自己也无法解释的理由，他缓慢移动起羽毛笔——

**

**波特：**

**假设——我说的是假设，你收到并拆开了这封信，为了防止以下内容你看都不看就烧掉（这很有可能），让我提前声明：邓布利多有话要传达给你。**

**现在你肯定会去看落款的签名，然后脸上蠢到极致的困惑转变为愤怒，正如若有一天我收到一封署名为哈利·波特的信件，上面写着“没想到吧，我早知道你是个间谍；我还知道自己必须被杀死，现在没你什么事了”，我大概会是和你相同的表情——顺便一提，邓布利多想要告诉你的正是这些。**

**

“……我写不下去。”西弗勒斯咬牙切齿，“书信体让我恶心。”

“……干脆当写日记吧，”菲尼亚斯饶有兴趣地观摩，仿佛觉得很有趣，“书信式日记！永远不会被那男孩看到的自我陈述。”

挣扎片刻后，几乎是愤愤地，西弗勒斯继续移动羽毛笔——

**

既然这些陈述你永远不会看到（我讨厌第二人称），我姑且想到哪写到哪。

“冲动”这个词对我来说很陌生，所以我首先提出这个问题：我为什么想要给你写一封信，我究竟想给你写些什么？邓布利多的信息是一方面，但那绝对不足以平息这种诡异的冲动；事实上，虽然我明白我写的这些狗屎一小时后就会湮灭在火焰中，但另一种隐秘的冲动让我警惕：我居然希望你收到这封信，希望你读到我向你表达的最诚挚的 **厌恶** 。

哦，我知道写些什么了——没错，波特，我实在 **讨厌** 你。

对你来说这不是什么大新闻。毕竟这六年里，我把这种讨厌非常完美地诠释给你看；但讨厌也有层次，不是吗？第一年，我讨厌你的外表和平庸；第二年，我讨厌你的鲁莽和冲动；第三年，我讨厌你手上该死的地图和出现在你身边的两只犬类动物；第四年，我讨厌你的厄运缠身和由你牵引出的我间谍生涯的开端；第五年，当邓布利多让我教你大脑封闭术时，我分神思考的是：很好，这下可供我讨厌的素材更多了。

然后我看到了你的童年。

邓布利多认为，在意识到“这男孩和他父亲不一样”之后，我对你的态度会稍稍改观；但是，尽管那些画面无一不在强调一个我故意忽视的事实：你的成长环境绝对谈不上美好；我反而 **更** 讨厌你了，有些时候你甚至让我想吐。至于为什么——还记得你曾反入侵我的大脑看到的那些画面吗？没错，你让我回忆起自己的童年；那些片段是否让你不舒服了？唔，我也同样不适，因为我忽然意识到：我与你拥有相似的童年，却做出了截然不同的选择。

我无意探讨家庭对一个人性格的影响，但有些道理谁都能懂：优渥幸福的家庭是天使的摇篮；当然，养尊处优也能塑造无赖与胆小鬼。可与之相比，恶的环境更容易催生黑暗的品质——因为我们不得不模仿周围，不得不用恶意自我保护，不得不学会先发制人。

所以凭什么，当你的表哥骑着新自行车，你只是嫉妒地看着却没有偷偷扎破那辆自行车的轮胎；你被那只狗赶到树上而那群亲戚哈哈大笑，你却没有报复那条畜生让它再也叫不出声；还有那些幼稚至极的霸凌行为，如果我有一个表哥逼迫我站在马桶里，我可绝不仅仅是像你一样让那些小无赖被水淋一身——如果是我，他们一定会付出更惨痛的代价。

比起你性格上的缺点，我更讨厌你与我相似处境下，未曾偏离的道德观。这不符合我的逻辑。

接下来你做了什么？你擅自窥视了我那段记忆！当我在冥想盆中看到站在詹姆·波特旁边的你，你们的身形再次重合，逼迫我将对你品性的嫌恶搁置，以比前几年更强烈的程度讨厌你，或者说，讨厌你的父亲。

于是我冷眼看着第五年最后，你失去你的教父。

第六年，我从讨厌你变成恨你。

别急，这种厌恶的升华不是一蹴而就。你的六年级精彩极了——绕着你转的蠢姑娘越来越多，你突然展现出可疑的魔药天赋，邓布利多也一改上一年对你回避的态度，和你其乐融融地共享 **我所不知道** 的信息——我的确越来越讨厌你，但那不足以让我憎恨你。

然后有一天，我知道了你的未来。

我缺乏生动再现情境的文学天赋，所以以下都是我能回忆起的原话：邓布利多让我告诉你，在十七年前的那一夜，当黑魔王试图杀死你时，他的一片灵魂碎片因杀戮咒反弹而附着在你的身上；换言之，波特，如果我们想要取得胜利， **你必须被黑魔王杀死** 。

现在回想，也许就是从这一天起，我开始恨你。

我很少自我剖析。坦诚使我畏惧，强烈的情感令我反胃，而与你相关的一切都太混沌，以至于我完全无法辨别自己的真实想法。的确，我很讨厌你，但初闻我们的校长希望你自我牺牲时，我首先感到震惊，然后是愤怒，随后邓布利多提出的一个问题让我措手不及（不，那个问题我绝不会告诉你*），于是我用某个举动代替回答；最后，我明白我改变不了什么。

所以我只能接受。波特，那一天，我接受了你必死的结局。

我缺乏同理心，对邓布利多的愤怒与其说是同情你，倒更像是意识到自己被利用、十几年所为皆是无用功的怨怼。我救不了的人太多，仅存的良心必须停留在一个微妙的平衡点：感到抱歉的同时仍然继续前进。我原本对自己说：可以了，再怎么讨厌也没必要为难一个死期明确的男孩，但是——多么可笑的巧合啊！紧接着发生了两件事：你对着德拉科用了 **我的** 咒语；你和金妮·韦斯莱成为城堡里最炙手可热的焦点情侣。

前者带给我的不仅仅是愤怒与嫌恶，似乎还夹杂着一点惊异和某种恶意的满足，特别是当我明确你的魔药才华从何而来。告诉我，波特，当你把韦斯莱的课本代替“我的”旧课本交给我时，你是不是再一次后悔没有学会大脑封闭术了？我可以瞬间在你的脑子里翻到我想要知道的一切，尽管有些内容让我感到诡异——说真的，傻男孩， **你究竟喊了多少次“王子”？** 我为人不齿的一面则在大笑：看呐，原来圣人波特也会被十六岁的西弗勒斯·斯内普吸引，那双未曾沾染鲜血的手紧握的魔杖也能迸发出邪恶至极的黑魔法，还恰恰是我发明的咒语！即使发生这种意外，这男孩依然无力地试图为十六岁的我找借口——原来你并不是永远无暇；原来你也会稍微偏离方向；原来我们完全有可能成为一类人。我为此满意的同时，突然想到你的结局——

我冷静下来，唾弃自己。一种陌生的不适突如而至。

然后我喝令你每个星期六都要关禁闭，直到学期结束。

至于你肤浅的恋情，我不屑于花费笔墨；我厌恶青春期的荷尔蒙冲动，我更讨厌看见一个黑发男孩和一个红发女孩黏在一起。我甚至为那些禁闭妨碍了你们感到愉悦，可是另一个声音也在时刻提醒我：这男孩的生活再光鲜再引人注目又怎样？一切都会早早结束；而我会是告知你死期的那个人。

我开始做噩梦，醒来后却记不得自己梦见了什么，只有惊悚感残存在胸腔。我以为我在同情你，于是我咒骂：你凭什么让我软弱？战争最应该丢弃的就是软弱！

再之后。

塔楼的一切我不想再赘述，直接跳到你我对峙的那一段吧，从你第一次喊我懦夫开始；也许我该帮助你回忆一下，在那之前，你可笑到无力的钻心咒被我挡掉了。

波特，知道我为什么故意提起你的父亲吗？不仅因为你称呼我为“懦夫”，更因为你试图对我用不可饶恕咒！而且不是像神锋无影那样误用，你 **主动** 想要赋予我痛苦！你在这一刻展露的恶让我暴怒也让我欣喜若狂，你光明人格缝隙中的黑暗面激起我压抑很久的本性，我克制不住想唤起你踢到脑后的詹姆·波特另一面，就是要把这一切刻在你脑海里：你，你的父亲，我——我们其实都是一样的！你还能分清愤怒与仇恨吗，理智全无时邪恶又能在你的灵魂中停留多久？！

**可是！** 可是我亲爱的同僚用钻心咒击中了你。你因抽痛而扭曲的面孔仿佛一记耳光狠狠打在我脸上，我想怒吼： **滚开！你们怎么敢当着我的面伤害他！** 可我说的是： **波特属于黑魔王——我们别碰他；** 然后你爬起来，追上来，我看见你绿色眼睛中凝固成深色调的恨，听见你对着 **我** 念出 **我的咒语，** 和你那位肮脏却因我而死的父亲一样；接着你甩出这句话：

“像 **杀他** 一样 **杀了我** 吧。”

如果那一刻我的憎恨可以杀人，你绝对死了不知道多少遍！你知道你在说些什么吗？你将我过往的罪恶和未来的罪恶联系到一起！！我恨不得真的杀了你，尽管我深知自己没有资格，可我恰恰因为 **没有资格** 而恨你！你为什么突然得知一切？你凭什么就是预言里的男孩？你的诞生与我命运的转折点究竟孰因孰果？我背负枷锁十几年，往后却必须以更大的利益为名、将我赎罪的成果献祭给胜利——这种痛苦你怎么可能懂？！可你说得不对吗？羞愤使我崩溃因为你在揭露我的罪孽，我想要撕碎你却无法忍受 **别人** 伤害你，必须保护你到头来却是为了把你 **亲手** 送上绝路——下一秒，你再一次冲我喊：“ **懦夫** 。”

**我恨你。**

第七年，你终于从我的视野里消失。

憎恨也是一种强烈的情感，我害怕想起你，怕陷入无法抑制的感情波动。有些时候我不得不关注你的安危（为了确保你能完整地被送上屠宰场），于是我训练自己将你的名字和你的形象割裂，每一次听见的“哈利·波特”逐渐成为冷冰冰的符号，而我只需要按照邓布利多肖像的指示，在一群蠢货的包围中做我该做的事。

另一方面，我开始更频繁地回忆过往，回忆我的前半生，回忆一双眼睛的颜色——现在，我确定这封信不会到你手中了，因为我即将提到一个人，一个我绝不可能向你描述的人。

**莉莉·伊万斯是谁？** 斯拉格霍恩说： **一个完美的姑娘** ；邓布利多说： **一位无畏的母亲** ；詹姆·波特说： **毕生所爱** ；而我曾说： **一个臭烘烘的小泥巴种** 。

这是你所见所闻所信的一切。可是啊，波特，其实你也曾短暂地窥见另一幅画面——我的童年片段中，你难道没有发现一个红发的女孩，她瞳孔的颜色和你的一模一样吗？

**莉莉·伊万斯是谁？** 现在邓布利多要替我补充： **她是西弗勒斯·斯内普真心爱着的女人** ；爱，爱—— **哪种爱** ？你的母亲是我的光，是我无法触及的太阳，是所有美好念想的集合体，是我的守护神赖以生存的养料；她同时又是我罪孽的承担者，是扣上我十几年心灵枷锁的亡灵，是鞭打着使我心死后仍活下去的执念——哈利·波特，我一直以为你只是那个执念的投影。

可我还是想问，什么是爱？我对莉莉是男人对女人的爱情吗？如果当年我真的如此爱她，为什么我们的决裂没有阻止我走向另一个方向？有人说： **爱情总是伴随着对所爱之人的恨** ；可我确信，即使当年莉莉·伊万斯疏远我，爱上詹姆·波特，不再看我一眼，我也从来没有恨过她——梅林在上，我怎么可能恨她？！

那么我爱的究竟是什么，是莉莉·伊万丝还是注视她因而忘却烦恼的那个 **自己** ，是这个女人还是这个女人象征的温暖回忆？说到底，是我的爱让我十几年如一日般地忏悔，还是负罪感反过来加固了我的情感？

思考无解。因为我逐渐惊恐地发现，不知为何，这些问题问到最后总会让我联想起 **你** ——我美好念想与糟糕念想的混合物。

没有答案的问题暂且放一放。总之，我终于要写到今晚，写到让我产生“给你写信”这种冲动的起因。

邓布利多这次的指令很明确：将真正的格兰芬多宝剑交到你的手上。尽管这该死的老头绝口不提这么做的原因，但我其实隐约有所猜测：也许就像你身上的灵魂碎片一样，黑魔王还有其他的灵魂碎片需要用这把宝剑摧毁；肖像里的邓布利多提醒我千万小心，毕竟你们那边的人绝不会乐于看到我。

我回答他：“ **我自有安排** 。”

“受难者有时喜欢拿自己的绝望取乐，这好像也是由于绝望的缘故。*”用这句话形容我的安排倒是很贴切。把宝剑置于冰面下足够隐蔽了吧？是的，可那男孩得跳进冰冷的湖水——棒极了，听上去就很有趣。

看到了吗，波特。对你的恶意已经成为本能，以至于我甚至没有意识到，今晚仿佛是对你我未来的一场彩排。

念出“呼神护卫”比我想象的简单。可我原本在担心什么？那只银色牝鹿的源动力一直以来都是也 **只可能** 是莉莉·伊万丝，难不成还会有比那段过往更美好的记忆吗？

我的守护神在我的牵引下无声移动搜寻着。然后——

在这已然过去一半的第七年，我终于再次看见你。

我不会向你描述我当时的心情，因为这种心情太陌生；正如我不会告诉你邓布利多曾经问过我的 **那个问题** ，或者说，你永远不可能知道我听到它的真实想法——因为我抗拒它，害怕它，于是， **不去思考它。**

不去思考。我仿佛被冻在两棵橡树后，眼睛机械地注视你跟随守护神来到池塘边，注视你发现池底的宝剑，注视你傻乎乎地念“宝剑飞来”，注视你轻声说“救救我”。

直到你开始将套头衫的下摆拉至头顶，我才猛地惊醒似的移动了一下脚步，肩膀触及枝叶，上方一只猫头鹰被惊扰，叫了起来——可我无暇顾及，因为我又开始憎恨（已经分不清是恨你还是恨我）：蠢货！难道我以为你会穿着衣服跳进湖里？！

当我回忆这些，我不得不质问自己：让我无法移开目光的是你身体上的伤疤还是骨骼肌肉的线条？我听到的是猫头鹰的啼鸣还是内心无法被定义的叫嚣？眼睁睁看着你浸入水下试图去拿宝剑时，我的颤抖是寒冷还是恐惧？握紧魔杖的手指和踉跄着想要冲过去的脚步又意味着什么？

十秒，二十秒，当半分钟过去你却依然没有浮上水面——梅林在上，这池塘有三米深吗？有什么意外发生了？我是不是该施个咒语以防你被淹 **死** ——

我要感谢突然向你冲去的罗恩·韦斯莱，因为就在这相同的瞬间，在我想着“ **需要保护你不被淹死** ”的瞬间，这句话的后半段第一次具象化并呈现在我的眼前，以震惊我的力度再次冻住我。

那半句话是——“ **为了你能主动赴死** ”。

也是在这一瞬间，如此多令我困惑、畏惧、索性搁置的事情里，有几件水落石出。比如，我以为我的噩梦中你在说：“ **救救我** ”，其实你说的是：“ **我会去做** ”；我以为看着你跳进池塘会使我发笑，其实这幅场景即将成为新的梦魇；我一直相信即使告知你那个结局（不，我 **绝不会** 动摇），你好歹仍有逃避挣扎的余地，毕竟你才十七岁，毕竟我和邓布利多谁都没有权利逼迫一个男孩去死；可我不了解你吗？我不知道你会怎样选择吗？难道我对那个词——那驱使你在寒冬跳进池塘、被你的学院视为至高无上美德的精神——还陌生吗？！

波特，我对你的 **勇气** 无能为力。你的前方注定死路一条。

无能为力—— **我他妈的什么都做不了！！** 哈利·波特，你这幸福又可怜的白痴，一个直到终点才会被告知真相的傻瓜！可为什么明知你即将死去，我却开始嫉妒你可悲却纯粹的命运？我嫉妒你和那韦斯莱女孩浅薄但万众瞩目的青春期吸引，嫉妒你明亮可以示人的勇气，嫉妒你时刻都能嘶吼出声的权利，可我最嫉妒的居然是你的无知——你对我的挣扎困惑 **一无所知** ！可这不是理所应当吗？毕竟 **我自己** 都说不出我被什么折磨！我因何而妒忌，渴望向谁忏悔；我在注视哪双眼睛，咒骂我“懦夫”的又是哪一个波特；谁 **本可以** 理解我？谁又可能 **真正** 救赎我？你的姓氏被我咀嚼太多年，难道我念出这两个音节时的感受就真的从未改变？我恨你，这毋庸置疑；我同情你吗？也许吧，可有限的恻隐之心不足以让我产生如此大的痛苦！这种冲动，这既想把这封信不顾一切留给你，又恨不得立刻将其撕碎再燃烧殆尽的割裂感究竟代表什么？！说呀， **波特！！** 你来告诉我， **难道说我居然对你——**

**

“——西弗勒斯。”

一个温和的声音响起。西弗勒斯僵住，下一秒骤然甩掉羽毛笔，他希望自己微微颤抖的右手没有被注意到——该死，注意到又怎样？那只是张破肖像！

邓布利多停顿了一会儿，继续说：“如果你是在担心用什么方式告知哈利，我认为把记忆给他就足够有说服力。”

记忆，记忆——西弗勒斯突然想疯狂大笑。他会不知道记忆比言语更有说服力吗？他没有考虑过那些银色缥缈的絮状物比信件更适合在战争中传递信息吗？就像他比谁都清楚，那男孩在他的记忆里只会看到事实，可以给他看的、不愿意给他看的——一切客观存在过的 **事实** 。那男孩会通过他的视角审视西弗勒斯·斯内普的经历，从所有说出的话语理解西弗勒斯·斯内普与邓布利多的动机，推敲出自以为的真相；

可事实不是 **全部的** 真相。

邓布利多的蓝色眼睛即使在肖像中也仿佛具有穿透力。他迟疑地问出口：“难道说，西弗勒斯……你——”

西弗勒斯用一句粗暴的咒语打断他。如此不容置疑，仿佛慢一秒都无法忍受。

火苗落在羊皮纸上，他忽然想到1981年那个夜晚，在濒临崩溃中，自己紧紧抓住这个老人向他垂下的蜘蛛丝，艰难地说：

“可是千万——千万别说出去……我受不了……特别是波特的儿子……”*

火焰吞没信纸，那些理不清、说不出口、永远无法被触及的真相，也一同消失在这一夜。

后记

> “你还是不肯告诉我为什么把宝剑交给波特这么重要，是吗？”斯内普说着把一件旅行斗篷披在长袍外面。
> 
> “是的，确实如此，”邓布利多肖像说道，“他会知道拿它派什么用场。西弗勒斯，千万小心，乔治·韦斯莱发生意外之后，他们对你的出现不会表示友好——”
> 
> 斯内普在门边转过身。
> 
> “不用担心，邓布利多，”他冷冷地说，“我自有安排……”
> 
> 斯内普离开了房间。哈利慢慢地从冥想盆里升了上来。片刻之后，他躺在校长办公室的地毯上，就好像斯内普刚刚把房门关上。
> 
> ——《哈利波特与死亡圣器》chap 33 “王子”的故事

END

**Author's Note:**

> *邓布利多的问题：“难道你真的开始喜欢那个男孩了？”（最后没问完的也是这句。）  
> *这句摘自《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》（其实这篇就是我最近的中毒产物。陀思妥耶夫斯基真的有毒。）  
> *见死亡圣器 chap 33。  
> *都是ooc式解读


End file.
